Bringer Of Peace: The Diety In Human Skin
by yamashishi
Summary: Well, this is Naruto's journey to bringing peace to the world after becoming Hokage since he defeated Nagato. The pairing won't come in till later and please read and review. will not be harem!
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try making a story in which Naruto became Hokage after Pein was defeated. This story will follow most canon events but there will be some minor/almost major changes. So yeah….. REVIEW AND STUFFF.**

**I don't know what the pairing's going to be right now. So you can suggest the pairing, anything other than Sakura.**

**I don't own anything from Naruto. This is my permanent disclaimer so I'm not going to write this again.**

**~~~~~~~~Chapter 1: Hai Lord Hokage!**

"This time… I hope for you these will be flowers of hope that never die." Konan, Pein's accomplice said handing Naruto a bouquet made of paper. Naruto had just fought the greatest battle of his life, many things had happened in that one battle. He met his father, contemplated peace and the ninja world's fate with the man who destroyed his village and killed his perverted grandfather. He even found a new goal for himself, bring peace to the ninja world. The tree made entirely of paper seemingly disappeared as did Konan.

Naruto than started walking towards the village, still incredibly tired. Right when he was about to fall, his old sensei Kakashi got him.

"Good job." Kakashi sensei whispered. Then, all he heard was big sheering.

Everyone in the village was cheering for him. He wasn't surprised though since Katsuya and Konan informed him of Nagato's last act of repentance.

"They've all been waiting for your return." Kakashi sensei said. He just couldn't believe it though, his people were finally acknowledging him! He was one step closer to becoming Hokage!

They all crowded around him, holding him up and stuff. He was so happy.

He than noticed an ANBU agent appear behind Shikamaru's dad, that got him curious. Shouldn't they be doing patrols?

He got down from the crowd and made his way to Kakashi. Kakashi seemed to know what he was thinking and said " They're probably having an emergency meeting with the daimyo."

Naruto nodded, he created a shadow clone to keep everyone distracted and made his way to where ever Shikamaru's dad was going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Daimyo meeting place~~~~~~~~~~

The daimyo, his advisers, Shikaku, and the three Konoha Advisers were in a heated meeting.

"Who will be the next Hokage?" asked Danzo, just waiting for the opportunity to option in himself to be Hokage.

The daimyo just asked "Why not wait till Tsunade's better?" which was quickly shot down by Koharu, the female adviser and Sandaime's old teammate.

Just as Danzo was about to nominate himself, Shikaku had a brilliant idea and interrupted Danzo.

"Why not Kakashi Hatake?" he asked.

Everyone started contemplating that other than Danzo, who took that suggestion in stride.

Just as the daimyo was about to agree, Danzo said something that shocked everyone in the meeting. "The third's teachings have as good as destroyed the village." Just as he was about to continue on with his rant, Naruto smashed through the doors and loudly protested!

"Watch what you say about old man Hokage!" Naruto continued "he's done more good for Konoha than you could ever dream of!" everyone else in the room was shocked, even Shikaku hadn't thought the meeting would be disrupted.

**"I will be the Hokage!"** Naruto boldly stated, his voice quieting down all others.

"What makes you think you're worthy or Experienced enough to be Hokage?" Homura, Sandaime's other teammate questioned.

"I am the pupil of Lord Jiraiya, the son of the Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Pupil of Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, and I am the new toad sage, and also the man who single-handedly defeated Pein, the leader of Akatsuki." Naruto steadily replied, shocking Shikaku and the advisers because of his respectfulness.

The daimyo and his advisers were shocked, the young man before them was a god of battle since no adviser was opposing what he just said.

"I think not!" Danzo shouted, losing his cool headedness after realizing that Naruto made a solid point.

"The third was the teacher of Orochimaru, you already know that! He taught Jiraiya who taught the man who just destroyed this village!"

"How would you known that Danzo? Hmmm? Unless you were working with HANZO who killed Nagato's friend which in turn made him make Akatsuki. I know you were working with Hanzo so you could over throw the third. Don not think I don't know what I'm talking about, Nagato himself told me that." Naruto said, as he rebutted Danzo's slander.

"ANBU take Danzo to the interrogation unit." Shikaku commanded.

Danzo saw the trouble he was in so he signaled his root ninjas. They appeared at the same time as the ANBU. They were about to attack when all of the root ninja suddenly just collapsed, blood flowing from their necks.

No one could comprehend what just happened, they all heard a rustle so they turned and saw Naruto wiping his hand.

"I thought root wasn't supposed to exist anymore, Danzo?" Shikaku questioned after he saw the symbol on all the porcelain masks of the corpses.

The ANBU continued on and hand cuffed Danzo with chakra depleting cuffs, just incase he had some sort of genjutsu that could get him out.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! Konoha will not survive without me!" Danzo shouted as he was taken away to the interrogation department.

"Lets continue on, while you make good points on why you should be Hokage, what else is there?" questioned the daimyo.

"While I am young, others were made Hokage even younger than I would be. Take Gaara, the Kazekage, for example, he was made Kage when he was 14. That brings another fact, I single handedly stopped the Ichibi's rampage at the chunin exams two years ago, ask the toad boss Gamabunta himself." Naruto said.

The advisers were muttering among themselves until one whispered to the daimyo their opinion. The daimyo's somewhat wrinkled face remained neutral.

"From all of our answers, we deem you temporary Rokudaime Hokage until Tsunade recovers." The daimyo said, with the tone of voice that says that he's made up his mind.

All the advisers of the daimyo were grinning while Shikaku was smiling slightly. Both of the two high elders let out a small sigh, they weren't biased because of his condition, they just thought that he was still too young.

"Thank you Lord Daimyo, I will not disappoint. Konoha will rise up from it's ruins with the will of fire in all of us!" Naruto shouted passionately.

"hmm, make sure you don't." was all the daimyo said before he left to go back to fire country capital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~somewhere close to Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three individuals were walking through the last leg of there journeys, all of them were wearing a Kumo Headband, two were very tanned and wearing something similar even though one was a boy and the other a girl. The girl had red hair similar to Sakura's and the boy had really short blonde hair. The last person had a cold, calculating look and a blonde hair, she had a very large bust as well. The two tanned ones seemed to be having an argument as the girl was yelling at the boy.

"Nah, you're just over thinking things now, Karui." The guy said.

The girl picked up a stone and threw it at him while yelling, "Who're you to talk!"

The pale girl just stayed out of the conversation while the other two continued on.

"Hey! What if that rock hit a boulder and the boulder crumbled? What if the boulder's pieces hit another boulder, causing an avalanche and buried Konoha?" the Boy said lazily, almost reminiscent to Shikamaru.

"You're the one who's over thinking things, Omoi!" the girl shot back irritated by his comments.

They walked to Konoha's walls and saw the damage of Pein's attack.

"No way did I do that! That pebble shouldn't have been able to do that." Shouted Karui nervously.

"Karui, how- how could you have done that. Samui, look what she did." Said Omoi.

"Don't be ridiculous, lets find someone to talk to." Samui said.

"HALT! State your business in Konoha walls, Kumo Shinobi." A cat-masked ANBU agent commanded.

The Kumo shinobi started reaching for their swords, just incase.

"We are team Samui and we were ordered by the Raikage to deliver this message to you." Samui stated, showing that she was the leader.

"Alright, please come with me, our Hokage is somewhat busy right now." The agent said discretely.

"I don't mean to pry, but what happened to this village? It looks like a giant beast attacked you or something." Omoi asked.

"Oh, the leader of Akatsuki attacked out village, no one could beat him except for our current Hokage since the previous one, Princess Tsunade used up all her energy healing us. It was like watching two gods attack one another, since the leader took out a majority of our forces easily. Our Hokage somehow got the leader to revive all the people who were killed." The ANBU agent said, trying to show that the leaf village were still the strongest village even after the attack.

Team Samui were awed, they knew that Akatsuki were all s-ranked shinobi and that meant the leader had to be extremely strong to be able to lead s-ranked rogue ninjas.

"We're here." The agent said, pointing to a tent with it's front flaps open. "wait here while I speak to the Hokage." The agent walked into the tent and the tam just stood there for a bit.

Then they saw a head of spiky blonde hair come out of the tent. They were stunned, they thought that the Yondaime Hokage was dead!

"Hello, what is the message from the Raikage?" questioned the Yondaime look-a-like since they noticed he was too young to be the Yondaime. Heck, he was younger than they are!

"Oh, this is a message from the Raikage." Samui said, shocked by the raw power Naruto seemed to be radiating.

He took the letter and started reading it. You could tell by his face that he was angered.

"I will answer you later, what I am willing to do is give you his ninja file. It is outdated though since it is from three years ago." Naruto said, shocked and upset by Sasuke's latest actions.

With that, the Kumo shinobi were escorted to the files library by the cat ANBU while Naruto was at his personal tent, trying to comprehend the recent actions of Sasuke Uchiha. He had too much to deal with now, should he not declare Sasuke a missing-nin and possibly risk a war with Kumo or should he kill his heart and break his promise to Sakura?

"I have to hold a meeting with the rest of the group…. ANBU! Get me the rest of the group I associate with and tell them to meet me here. Say it's urgent." Naruto commanded, feeling it was best to see what they thought. The ANBU departed, hurrying along as to not disappoint the Hokage.

A minute or two later, 11 figures flashed right outside the Hokage tent. All of them seemed to be confused.

"I thought Lady Tsunade was in a coma, Sakura?" Ino questioned, her visible eye toned with curiosity and hope.

"She is. I checked on her an hour ago with Shizune. If she isn't in a coma, I would know." Sakura stated matter-of-factly while the rest were just listening.

"Sad to say, Grandma is still in a coma, I'm just the sixth Hokage till she feels better and wakes up." Everyone was startled, they didn't notice Naruto come out of the tent at all.

"Oh, so you're just her- HUH! Naruto! You're the sixth Hokage?" Kiba shouted, everyone in the group was shocked, even Shino, Neji and Sai.

"Yeah, I wanted to discuss something important with you." Naruto said, ignoring their shocked faces.

His face than got very serious, something no one in their little group ever saw.

"Sasuke Uchiha attacked and captured the Eight-tailed beast's host and the Raikage asks that we put Sasuke into the missing-nin roster. What's even worse is that the Jinchuuriki was the Raikage's younger brother." Most of the group had hatred written on their features once Sasuke's name was spoken while Sakura and Ino looked shocked.

Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Let them get what they want, we should put him on the roster and into the bingo book-""NO!" both Sakura and Ino shouted, you could here distress in their voices. The rest of the group agreed with Shikamaru since they all knew how smart he is.

"I say we do what Shikamaru said." Neji stated, not giving any time for either Sakura or Ino to respond.

"I agree." Shino said stoically, he seemed to have finished analyzing the situation and deemed Shikamaru's idea the best course of but surely everyone other than Sakura agreed, Ino only agreed because she realized how bad of a situation Sasuke was in and logically picked.

Sakura was distressed and started doing something she thought would give her the advantage, she cried and begged Naruto.

"Please don't do this Naruto, you're the Hokage, you can override this. Remember how you promised me you'd bring back Sasuke? When we do, we can all be a team again." Sakura frantically pleaded, tears streamed down her face.

"I'm not sure Sakura, Sasuke's caused so much trouble and since I'm the Hokage, I've got to do what's best for the village and the world. I…. I will label Sasuke as a missing-nin now. I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto said, pained that he had to make this decision.

Sakura looked betrayed, as if Naruto had killed her family. She started swelling up in anger and said something that she would one day regret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note~~~~~~~**

**Yeah….. please review. Oh, and I'm giving away story ideas if you want them. P.m. me if you do. And Naruto is going to be a super god powerful person by the end like any good Naruto fanfiction.**

**Chapter two: Sakura and the Summit~~~**

"I guess that's how you really are, making up excuses for your incompetence. You never cared about the team did you?" Sakura questioned, her voice quiet yet venomous at the same time. After hearing that, all the others with them were about to shout at .Naruto was infuriated! How dare she accuse him of such a thing when he cared more than anyone else! He was about to shout at Sakura and make her see just how wrong she was but their would-be argument was stopped before it started by an ANBU agent with a bear mask.

"Lord Hokage, I am sorry to interrupt but there is an important message for you. We have left it in the missions report center that you had master Yamato recreate." The ANBU agent quietly said.

"Thank you. I will go now, back to your post and keep up the splendid job you've been doing. Don't think I haven't noticed you volunteering to take injured comrades' guard duty." Naruto said, his emotions taking a quick change, his voice becoming appraising and light.

His friends were still trying to get over the shock, through out the whole ordeal, Naruto had not even once blown up at them or Sakura.

"Oh, thank you sir but it was my duty as a ninja of the leaf to help my comrades. Thank you once again!" the ANBU said, he seemed to have lightened up, he had not been expecting a compliment but it felt nice to know that someone high up knew he was doing good.

Once again, his friends were shocked, they knew that Naruto had a way of bringing a smile to peoples' faces but for even an ANBU to go out of character was rare.

"I'm sorry, but I must cut this short. As Hokage it's my duty to protect this whole village not just some people. Remember that Sakura. I know I said I would not become Hokage unless I saved Sasuke first but I had no choice but to become Hokage or else a mad man by the name of Danzo would have taken over." Naruto said sagely while leaving to the missions report center.

"Was that really Naruto?" asked a bewildered Ino.

None of them noticed a sobbing Sakura quickly depart after Naruto left.

"Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing. The last time we saw him, he was still the same knuckle-head and now he's the strongest ninja in the village. He's the one who defeated Pein! The fucking ninja our whole village could hardly scratch!" Kiba shouted. He was still shocked from everything. The magnitude of the day had come to all of them.

"YOSH! LORD HOKAGE HAS SHOWN HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH BY REKINDLING THE FIRE OF KONOHA! HOW GREAT IS THAT! I WILL RUN A HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA TO CELEBRATE HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted, the whole group had just felt their eardrums burst, well other than Tenten and Neji who had been used to him.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru murmured. He himself had not been expecting any of it, Naruto really was the most unpredictable ninja ever.

"It's probably because he feels that he has to grow up quick to take care of the village until Tsunade recovers. At least that's my guess, not even I can predict what Naruto really thinks." Shikamaru stated.

At the same time, in the missions report center was Naruto, who was actually brainstorming while his clones were doing his paperwork. He figured that trick out after 5 minutes into his work. It all came with a flashback of his grandfather figure, Hiruzen Sarutobi, doing paperwork. He was thinking deeply….

'Sasuke has been doing bad things, Madara Uchiha's still alive, The Raikage's infuriated, and the village needs to be run, Raikage's also holding a summit at . Damn, I have a lot of things to do, I also need to learn the flying thunder god jutsu and to control the Kyuubi's chakra. I guess I better get started, I'll have to talk to Yamato-sensei about continuing on leading the reconstruction and to Kakashi-sensei about the summit. Lets get started.'

"**shadow clone jutsu!" **Naruto exclaimed summoning 10 super-charged shadow clones, his assistant, Shizune, was already used to the loud noises in the office. "Alright guys, split into five groups, summon as many clones as possible. Two groups work on the thunder god jutsu while one works on construction with Yamato and one constantly gathers sage chakra. The last group has to watch grandma, remember to give her coma state a BIIIG hug for me and keep on talking to her." Naruto commanded discretely. The clones scattered to do their jobs, all moving as quick as any Kage level nin would.

Naruto himself went into careful consideration on who should go with him. 'Kakashi is needed here to show other villages that we always have s-ranks at home base. Hmmm, maybe big sister-Shizune and…. Lee. Yeah, that'll work. Big-sis is a high level medic ninja and Lee is our second greatest taijutsu expert. Now onto something most important, Danzo's root base. What did it say in grandpa Sarutobi's diary? "Root's base is like it's namesake, they're under ground and suck the water from above. Ah-ha, the sewage system might be able to lead us there, I should be able to find any and all seals. I've never been so thankful of Grandpa Jiraiya's sealing lessons!'

"Big-sis! I need you in the office right now, we have to write down some quick information!" Naruto shouted, soon the door opened and in came a moderately young black-haired woman holding a…pig?

"Yes?" Shizune said inquisitively.

"I need you, to send a messenger bird for me to Lee and write in "Major importance". I also need you to stay here after, I'll fill you in once he gets here. Oh, and get Kakashi Sensei and Shikaku Nara." Naruto commanded, his voice holding a serious tone.

"Alright, now keep on working hard with those shadow clones, your paperwork is almost fully completed. I'm leaving tonton here, okay?" Shizune said shaily, she was still shaken up from dieing and being resurrected like most of Konoha. Naruto got up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks big-sis." He whispered into her shoulder, though most people believe that Naruto calls any older girl his big sister, he only called Shizune that because they hung out a lot like a family.

"Anything for my sweet little brother." She said back, her voice holding a tone of sisterly love and care. She then left to do what she was asked to, tonton started stared at Naruto blankly after Shizune left which caused Naruto to stare back. After a minute or so, Lee and Shizune entered the office.

"Good, you're here. The Raikage's holding a summit for the five Kages. I'm allowed to bring two guards, would you like to be them?" Naruto asked, his hands folded together.

"Alright!" both Shinobi said confidently.

"Good, we are also allowing the Kumo team to journey with us since they already got the information they needed. That's all. Wait, yeah, you also have to bring cold weather clothes and uniforms because Iron country is supposed to be really cold. Shizune, debrief the village of this information of me leaving. I will not be doing a speech until after

the summit because of it's urgency. Meet me at the gates at 5:00 p.m." with that said, both shinobi in the room left leaving Naruto alone with just his clones.

"Naruto, Kakashi and Shikaku are here." Informed Shizune.

"Send them in." He replied. Both male ninja waiting outside the office were then ushered in.

"I've called you both here to say that you'll be running the village while I'm gone to a super important five Kages meeting at Iron country." Both men were surprised, they knew that those meetings were extremely rare, Shikaku was about to speak up but Kakashi interrupted him because he felt that Naruto had more to say.

"There is only five things you need to know to temporarily do this job. 1)watch out for Danzo, even though he's imprisoned I'm pretty sure he still has root agents since Sai is one with a seal on his tongue to prevent him from talking. 2) ALWAYS have a trusted guard with grandma, if she is injured in anyway when I get back, there will be hell to pay! 3) reconstructing the village is also top priority, build the most needed things first. 4) keep our missions going strong since we have to show them that the god-like Pein was not enough to diminish us. 5)just keep this village safe." Naruto continued, his voice full of seriousness. Kakashi knew Naruto became Hokage but he did not know that Naruto became serious as well, he always thought that Naruto would remain innocent and immature but it seems that Naruto had matured without him even knowing it….

"I will be leaving at 5:00 p.m. and I will be by the front gates with the Kumo team and my two guards. That's in an hour so better be prepared." Naruto said as he exited the office. The first place he headed towards was the training ground which had three groups of clones. A group of around thirty clones were just sitting there, red eye pigments and yellow auras coming off their forms. While a group of sixty were all looking at the instructions of the yellow flash technique his dad had put into a sealing spot on his own Kyuubi seal. The clones them selves had split into smaller sections of ten and they all had one part of the instruction scroll.

"Alright guys, lets dispel two at a time in five minute intervals. We have to go with the most successful ones last. Thanks, bye." Naruto then darted off towards the Library, landing there in the fastest of times. It was relatively well rebuilt since only a quarter of it had collapsed from Pein's onslaught. He had caught them right when they were about to leave. Their pupils reached him when they searched the general vicinity like all good ninja.

"Hey, are you guys satisfied? We are departing soon. Are you okay? You seem like you have gotten into a fight with a boar or something?" Naruto questioned light heartedly, trying to lessen the foreign ninja's nervousness around him.

"No offense Lord Hokage, but a ninja from your village was extremely uncooperative and she than started to cry." Samui said, her voice cold and detached which he had gotten used to.

"Alright than, it's good enough that you got your needed information. We will be leaving soon and don't forget to inform your Kage, once we cross paths, of what I have said. Your sensei could very well be alive." Naruto said, he started gaining the memories of his clones. They had not come successful at all.

"Of course lord Hokage." They all said uncomfortably, they were probably used to giving respect to only the Raikage and were startled by his transformation with red eye pigments appearing and his pupil becoming frog like. He quickly signaled to them that his state was nothing to worry about.

They all then started walking through the still ruined streets of Konoha, every single human being on the streets were bowing to lord Hokage and shouting praises.

Naruto had no need to take them to his apartment so he could get his stuff because he always had pre-planned storage seals with him.

He unsealed one crucial item from the big scroll he always carries around, he unsealed the classic Hokage robes. Once he did, he suddenly felt excited, he had dreamt of wearing this since he was old enough to comprehend Grandpa Sarutobi's job. He quickly put on the robes, everyone watching him quickly figured out what he was doing and they all started smiling proudly, as if they were the reason he got so far.

All of a sudden, a brown-haired youth jumped in front of the Hokage. The Kumo team stood cautious but the Kage just raised his hand in a nonchalant manner saying that it was nothing to worry of. Naruto knew who it was the moment he sensed the Chakra, he was in sage mode after all.

"Hey Konohamaru, I guess you've heard of my recent rise?" Naruto stated in a questioning way, even though he already knew the answer.

"BOSS! YOU DID IT! It's so cool!" Konohamaru stated, his young eyes lighting up, his hero had become Hokage. Konohamaru then started walking with the rest of them.

"Yeah, but it's only until my grandmother heals. Oh yeah! I heard you used the rasengan against Pein." Naruto said, his voice filling with pride.

"Yeah, but it took all my chakra with the shadow clone and I still haven't completed it though, I cant believe it took you only a month! Just you wait though boss!" Konohamaru said, his voice filled with an awe only a little brother would have for their big brother.

The Kumo team had kept silent, they could not believe that a child was able to talk to the god of a ninja they had come to know as the sixth Hokage.

They all soon made it to the gates, it seemed that Shizune and Rock lee were already there. The rest of the village was behind Naruto, they all said things like "keep him healthy lady Shizune." Or "represent the will of fire the way only you can lord Hokage!".

The Gates soon opened, showing the greenery that the land of fire was known for. The group of six soon left after Naruto said good-bye to everyone.

While at four other villages, the same thing was happening except with an old man, a red headed ex-container, a beautiful red-headed female, and a hot-blooded dark-skinned, muscular man. All heading towards one place… the Iron country.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note~~~~~~**

**Yeah, I'm back. Sorry for the late update, the lack of reviews put me into a depression of sorts T_T. I also realize that people may think I'm skipping out of some parts of the manga but it all serves for a special purpose or I just didn't feel like adding something everyone should know. Please review, PRETTY PLEASE AND ASK ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE! The **

**Chapter three: Confrontations~~~~**

All was quiet, even the normally loud and lively forest was silent. Naruto and the traveling pack had stopped when they were near the exit at the Land of Fire's border. Naruto had signaled them to stop without any sense of rhyme or reason other then a "feeling he had".

Four operatives of the ANBU unit had suddenly jumped in front of them, the apparent captain stepped in front. The unemotional porcelain mask of the ram was humorously creepy.

"Lord Hokage, we have found twenty or so ninjas from the land of demons, they should be wiped out though. Please follow me." The ANBU said, her voice filled with confidence and quiet urgency.

Naruto signaled her to move and they departed west and made it to a clearing a few ninja-seconds away. When they departed from the trees, they could see a bunch of tied up ninja with oddly intricate masks that slightly resemble those of Konoha's ANBU.

"WE WILL KILL DANZO AND ANYONE WHO TRIES TO STOP US! YOUR RETCHED HOKAGE WILL PERISH AND SO WILL ALL HIS ROOTS!" one of them said, looking fiercely into the eyes of Naruto, daring Naruto to challenge him.

"Untie them and get them to Konoha!" Naruto said, his voice turned serious and seemed to be scheming something. Within a blink of an eye, the demon ninja were untied, all of them confused.

"You have been wronged by Danzo, but a lot of other people have too. You have probably come to the assumption that all of Konoha is evil but that is far from the truth. I will give you asylum in the village, only if you wish for it though. Do not worry about Danzo, he will be getting his fair share of trouble." Naruto said, his voice filled with certainty and disdain.

The group of renegade ninjas were confused, this little kid was the temporary Hokage? He was actually not killing them? The group was quiet, they were all discussing the options. One person stepped up and asked "How do we know this isn't some sort of scheme?"

"If it was, you'd be dead." Shizune responded, her voice was neutral, totally unlike her usual hasty, cheery voice. The renegade group went into a silent discussion once more. The Kumo group and Lee were just watching, they weren't well versed in discussions like these. One ninja from the group came up and nodded, signaling their agreement to the deal made by Naruto.

"Alright, move out!" the ANBU and the Demon Group left for their journey towards the leaf village. Once the groups were out of his sight, Naruto jumped up into the trees. The others followed him quietly, Lee finally succumbed to his curiosity and asked the question he'd meant to ask through out their journey.

"Lord Hokage! What exactly is this summit about?" Lee questioned.

"It's about Akatsuki, where the five great shinobi legions stand and about Jinchuuriki. The five Kages of their respective villages meet to discuss about them, at least that's what sis said it was about."" Naruto explained, he was slightly embarrassed because he had not known what the summit was until Shizune explained it. Naruto then took out a special edition BINGO book made for Kages. This book had explained only high a-ranked ninjas and above. He quickly found the first Kage he was searching for.

He started reading aloud the current Tsuchikage's bio.

"Onoki of Both Scales. Third Tsuchikage, over 80 years old. Onoki uses his own bloodline known as "dust release". Rank : s-class. He was said to have fought Madara Uchiha. Onoki has been Kage the longest. Onoki is said to be of short stature now-a-days but was easily identifiable for his tall frame during the second ninja war. He is highly skilled and still able bodied enough to crush most s-ranked ninjas. Next, lets see….. Gaara's profile.

Gaara of the Sand Waterfall. Fifth Kazekage, age 16, previous Jinchuuriki. Rank : s-class. Gaara is the second youngest shinobi to ever reach Kage rank, beaten by the third Hokage by one year. He is said to have ultimate control of sand and the ability to make sand. It is unknown as to whether it was his previous Bijuu or if it is a bloodline limit. If you see him in the desert, please run. Yup, that just about sums up Gaara. Next is… oh look , Kakashi sensei!" the silent companions of Naruto's started glancing around, they were curious as to why Kakashi was there.

Naruto noticed and said. "I meant in the book, sorry." The others felt a little foolish for looking around. Lee was thinking about extreme exercises to make up for his un-youthful foolishness.

"So… Kakashi of the Sharingan, son of Sakumo Hatake, the white fang. Affiliation : Konoha. Known for copying over 1000 jutsu, age 28, if over ANBU level, engage target with squad. Has gray hair and a leaf-protector over his left eye…." Naruto then began reading silently. Well, he seemed like he was reading silently, he was actually thinking deeply about the secret confrontation he had with Hinata since he had already read about the rest of the Kages a while ago, other than the Mizukage(which he couldn't find)…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the Hokage monument~~

"Hinata…. During the pain arc, you said that you… loved.. me." Naruto said, trying to still comprehend the words that she herself spoke.

Hinata was fiddling with her to pointer fingers, an old nervous tick that chose to reappear now. She quickly gathered her wits and straightened her posture.

"Yes, I did and I m-meant it-t." she said, her stutter was impossible to stop. Naruto moved closer, quickly closing the gap between each other. He stared into her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not sure what to say. I still have feelings for Sakura and I don't really know how a relationship between us would work, your father wouldn't approve. Give me some time to think about it. I'll be back in a few days, when I get back we will discuss more about this. Sorry, I got to go now with the summit and all." Naruto said, quickly dashing away and not letting Hinata reply.

"We're leaving to meet the Raikage now." Samui said. Naruto nodded and the other group left leaving just Naruto, Shizune and Lee.

"Lord Hokage! I see that we have reached iron country! MAY WE SPEED UP WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee ask/shouted. His statement was correct as the group dashed past heavy snow and looked towards a mountain with the form of three wolves heads' spreading out.

"Yeah, lets go at…. Jounin speed now, we'll make it to the meeting place in… 20 minutes." Naruto responded, he left some shadow clones at the library to research general things he needed help in, one of them being the map of the whole world.

As he had said, in 20 minutes, the whole group saw the entrance to the meeting room. At the entrance was someone Naruto was hoping he wouldn't meet till the neutral-ground entrance room, it was….. Onoki of both scales.

He quietly signaled to his two guards to become quiet and follow him. They all started walking stoically towards the doors. Onoki quickly took notice to them, he then turned around in his oversized Kage robes and nodded at Naruto, he responded by nodding underneath his hat, trying to look inconspicuous and unrecognizable. Naruto then entered through and immediately saw an oddly u-shaped table, with 5 seats, and a separate table with it's own seat. He went to the Kage seats while Lee and Shizune moved towards the seats behind the big curtain with the kanji for leaf(don't know).

He himself sat at the seat in front of the leaf insignia which was at the curved tip of the table. He himself sat beside Gaara, who had not recognized him yet, and, would you have guessed, Onoki. He looked around even more and recognized E, the buff Raikage, and stopped on… the Mizukage he had not seen in the BINGO book. She must be pretty powerful to have won the Civil War of bloodlines against non-bloodlines. The mediator started speaking, he was the samurai leader, these iron country samurai are extremely powerful as well. Their high commissioners are as powerful as his Jounin and the Commander is as powerful as an s-rank ninja.

"Now place your hats on the table. You are here today because the Raikage has called this meeting." The mediator said. Naruto took off his hat, everyone else in the room stared at him other than Lee and his sister. While everyone was staring at him, he was staring at the Mizukage, a lovely young women who was eyeing him up. He heard Gaara mutter in his scratchy voice "hmm, guess we both made it ehh?" Naruto smiled in response while the mediator continued.

"My name is Mifune and I will be your moderator. This meeting will now begin." Mifune said.

"I will go first so please be quiet," Gaara said, the Old Tsuchikage interrupted him before he could continue.

"The Kages' makeup sure has changed, both you and the **Hokage** must be very special to be able to make Kage at your young ages. Your father must have taught you right, but apparently he forgot to instill manner." Onoki said, he said "Hokage" in such a venomous way.

"Guess that's why we're here then." Gaara replied, Naruto whispered "ooh snap!" at that, every one seemed to ignore that.

"Tsuchikage, please stop interrupting. Kazekage, please continue." The Mizukage said, Naruto then felt the need to say "ooh snap" once again but restrained himself.

"I'm a former host and Akatsuki captured me and nearly killed me. That's why I believe Akatsuki is so dangerous. I requested help multiple times but only the former Hokage responded. Yet it's too late now." Gaara continued, he just had to mention Granny, now he started feeling sad but he kept a stony face.

"If a country loses their host like that, it has no business giving others orders! It's an embarrassment! You should have tried recovering it in secret, once it's stolen, you can't expect other countries to help you!" Onoki said, Naruto was starting to get pissed off by the way they talk about his fellow Jinchuuriki!

"Appearance…. Honor, I don't have time for that ridiculous old-timer thinking." Gaara said, now he just couldn't restrain himself from shouting!

"Ooh snap!" , oops, Naruto was in trouble now. Never mind, everyone just seemed to be ignoring him, humph!

"It doesn't mean we have to be afraid of them just because the beasts were stolen, it takes time and skill to control the bijuu." The Mizukage said, she was pretty smart.

"The hosts must grow with the beasts in order to adapt to them. Even then, the control is hard to measure," Onoki said, the old man has good points too.

"The only ones who have been able to control the beasts were the first Hokage, Madara Uchiha, maybe the 4th Mizukage, and Killer-bee, the Raikage's brother." Onoki said, wow, who knew Konoha had ancestors that could control the beast?

"But" the Raikage started, SHIT! The Raikage was going to lose his cool, Naruto laid relaxed though since he knew that the Raikage wouldn't be able to do anything too dangerous. Raikage destroyed the desk and all the guards came out in protection mode while the Raikage's guards stood in front of him.

"Please refrain from such signs of rudeness." Mifune said, his voice now held a cold, commanding tone to it.

"Sis, Lee, stand down guys. Thanks though." Naruto said, that quickly signaled for the other Kages to make their guards go back. Once all the guards were back to their seats behind the curtains that were behind their leaders, the Raikage started speaking.

"KONOHA! IWA! SUNA! KIRI! AKATSUKI IS MADE UP OF ROUGUES FROM YOUR VILLAGES! And that's not all, I know there are those among you, including former Kages that have used Akatsuki for their own purposes!" The Raikage stated loudly.

"Used Akatsuki!" Naruto said, his voice filled with shock and outrage.

"I don't trust you! I had no intentions of speaking with any of you! I called you all here to find out where your loyalties lay!" Raikage shouted.

"USED AKATSUKI! How dare you state such a thing, maybe some traitorous council members might have but that's it! All Akatsuki is, is a danger to the whole world, they have only brought bad things to my village!" Naruto said, his voice filled with outrage and his stature became rigid, as if the mere thought sickened him.

"with the relative peace of the ninja world, the great five villages are going into disbarment. Since tensions are easing. The threat of war gets smaller and there is less of a drain on a country's resources. But that is risky because if war breaks out, the country wouldn't be ready and they would only have untested ninjas in the heat of battle." Onoki contributed.

"So one way of dealing with that is by using mercenary forces…. like Akatsuki?" Gaara said, his voice held a tone of curiosity and dread.

Onoki then started talking about the reasons for using Akatsuki but the Raikage silenced him and started speaking about the Suna-Oto invasion during the chunin exams. How grandpa and Gaara's evil dad died during that and how it might have been someone's plot.

He then started talking about how Kiri was the most suspicious since they have no big diplomacy and about how Akatsuki was said to be created there. Then Onoki started arguing back about how Kumo was the reason the other countries used Akatsuki in the first place, it was all a blame game.

"SHUT-UP! There, we can't keep pointing fingers like little children! Every major village has at least once used Akatsuki and that means it's partially ALL our faults. Humph! I also have major news about Akatsuki, I am fully certain that the leader of the group is secretly…. Madara Uchiha!" that got shocked reactions from every body, guess they've all heard of him, other than Onoki who's actually met him.

"Yes, my source is extremely legitimate so there is no doubt in my mind." Naruto finished. Mifune spoke up quickly after I finished speaking, he started speaking about creating a five-village alliance, a plan that could be either very successful or very disastrous.

"…So the question is who will have authority over the new army?" Onoki asked. Everyone grew quiet after that, but Mifune said that he'd decide since he's the only neutral group in the meeting.

"The only host left is Konoha's nine-tailed beast… That is the Hokage himself. I think it will be the key to all of this… What do you say, will you allow the Hokage to lead the alliance?" Naruto was both shocked and honored, he also understood that it was not a very good idea. He knew that the Raikage, Mizukage, and Gaara would agree but he also knew that it was too much of a burden.

"I would like to come up with a better situation, what I want is a world of peace and I am smart enough to understand that my little experience at leading such a huge number of shinobi would hinder my dream for the future, not help it." Naruto said, his voice filled with such dedication but no other Kage would have done the same, everyone was staring at him incredulously.

Mifune didn't like that very much and started logically picking away as to how that was both illogical and a bad idea

"How about this, Mifune. There will be a council of Kages, where we all come to decide but I will be the one who has the final say. We all don't necessarily have to be there, because of the hologram jutsu. There will also be some major rules that will make sure that while the alliance unifies all shinobi, the villages themselves will be able to keep their own secrets of their past, but nothing that will harm the alliance obviously. There will be more rules and regulations set up but that will be finalized if the other Kages agree. " Naruto explained, Mifune then nodded and asked for everyone's consent. The only one who didn't really seem to agree was Onoki, who felt that the young Namikaze was just too suspicious in his decision. He soon buckled after the Raikage asked him kindly for his experience and help, even the stone cold Tsuchikage wanted a good future for his precious grandchildren.

The Kages were soon to resume more of the important business when a human with sickly white skin appeared from the ground in a form of a grotesque flower, it's face was twisted at the left, missing his right side, like a quarter of his body was.

"Sasuke Uchiha is in this room…. The question is where?" It asked, the demented grin it gave was reminiscent to that of a monster from a child's nightmare. After that.… thing said that, everyone heard a soft "huff" from a shadowed balcony, which Naruto suspected was Sasuke. Naruto quickly jumped out of his seat and crushed the white body with a kick, it's grotesque face scrunched up in pain and surprise.

"What!" A said, surprise showed in his voice as all the guards exited from behind the curtains and stood by their leaders.

"What's Sasuke doing here?" Kankuro said with a hint of hostility, at the same time; the Tsuchikage's guards asked who Sasuke was and the Mizukage's guards talked about how Sasuke defeated Zabuza and Haku.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha? Tell me now or else you will perish." Naruto said, his earlier amusement was gone.

"I'll give you a hint." The monster said, Naruto didn't feel like dealing with teasing hints that'd waste time and quickly threw the white thing to lee. Lee understood what to do and sent a devastating hammer kick into the monster, killing it effectively.

"There's no need to kill him, we might have been able to gather information." The Mizukage said, Gaara quickly rebutted her statement.

The Raikage looked ready to search and destroy, his eyes lit up with passion, something that looked ominously similar to Guy's and Lee's eyes when lit up with their fire of youth.

The moderator told his samurai underlings to search the whole place. A crushed the wall and ran towards where Sasuke fled, one of his guards quickly apologized and gave chase with A's other guard. The Tsuchikage was quietly reprimanding A, even though the small smile on his face showed amusement. They heard the scurrying of feet, a run as to where Sasuke was.

Naruto quickly summoned two shadow clones, both clones started gathering nature chakra.

"Shizune, please watch my clones, one of them will signal you when they're done." Shizune quickly nodded, she then stood beside the clones and quickly summoned a slug the size of a fist.

"Naruto, please be careful and hold onto Namekujikea, I'm not as proficient at slug-conversion healing like Lady Tsunade but I can do it well to one person." Shizune said as she handed Naruto the small blue striped slug. Naruto said a silent thank-you and put the slug on his cloak as he shed his Kage robes, which he handed over to a clone who out it into his storage scroll on his back. Naruto looked over to the three remaining Kage.

"Gaara, lets go. Lee come as well but from another side of the hall and check to see if Sasuke's group is separated. If I know Sasuke, he has a medical ninja with him and a sensor, they will be your targets. I'm counting on you!" Naruto said, getting serious, ready to see if Sasuke has changed too much.

"Temari, assist Lee." Gaara said as Naruto left through the hole A created with Gaara and Kankuro quickly following him.

As they were running through the halls, the heard crashes and sound of wind being displaced.

"I'll teach you to fear my anger!" said a voice that was annoyingly familiar, the Raikage saw Sasuke. As Naruto entered the clearing, he looked over the whole landscape and found many dead bodies with….. Sasuke Uchiha in the center, a clear look of absolute rage in his eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Naruto, Konoha must be very desperate to have made you the Hokage…._dobe.._" Sasuke said, his face held satisfaction at the silent rage bubbling inside of Naruto.


End file.
